1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal grooming apparatus and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to hair curlers.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known to style hair by creating curls. One common method for curling hair involves the application of heat by way of a curling iron. Unfortunately, the high heat required to make the hair curl is deleterious to the hair. Hair rollers, also known as hair curlers, are commonly used as an alternative to heat to form semi-permanent curls in the hair of humans or animals. Typically hair rollers are formed as short cylindrical elements, such as metal or plastic rods or tubes, open-cell or closed-cell foam rods and the like. Rollers come in a variety of diameters for forming “tight” or “loose” curls depending on the particular style or fashion that a person desires or is in vogue at the time.
Curlers are typically used by rolling up the hair around the exterior periphery of the cylindrical curler and securing the curler to the hair with a frame, rubber band, Velcro fastener or other retaining solution. There are two problems with the use of conventional curlers.
First, existing arrangements to hold the hair in place on the curler often damaged the hair or otherwise created an unsightly crease therein. Such typical prior apparatus include a simple hair pin which has been used to physically pin hair to the roller along the longitudinal axis thereof.
Second, curlers are not attractive when in use and do not complement the looks of the user. Although the use of hair rollers is often carried out as part of an everyday private female toilette, it is uncommon for women to use rollers in the company of others. It is also uncommon to see women in public places with rollers in their hair. Some users view the use of hair rollers as a relatively embarrassing, albeit necessary task for maintaining an attractively curly hairdo.
Occasionally, however, a user may balk at the prospect of having to endure hair rollers in her hair for the first time or at any time. The reason for this is that hair rollers are visible implements and they typically do not make for a sight which users—mostly women—find flattering or attractive. Ordinarily, hair rollers are constructed as purely functional devices and none of the features of those devices promote or encourage the use of regular rollers outside of the privacy of the personal toilette where no-one or hardly anyone sees the regular rollers in use. Indeed, women do not want to be seen using regular rollers because they know this is an unflattering, unbecoming sight. Accordingly, conventional hair rollers are generally considered to be unsightly and unbecoming when in use, both by its users as well as by most people seeing them in use.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a hair roller that is not harmful to the hair and is constructed so as to promote and encourage the use of rollers in public, that is beyond the privacy of places and times of or for personal grooming, i.e. while socializing or present in public spaces outside private homes or in common rooms of a private home (or building) the use of which is shared with others. That is, there is a need for a safe, less unsightly and less unbecoming, and yet fully functional hair curler/roller solution.